Twilight Sparkle
' '''Twilight Sparkle '''is a "somewhat intellegent" unicorn pony who is a scientist that is a huge fan of dark magic. Its best friend, and assistant, is Spike. She is close friends with the other ponies and has a Twitter account herself. Biography APPLE.MOV Twilight first appeared watching Applejack eat a lot of apples, and tells her that she can't eat them all. After watching her for a while, Twilight, along with her friends, started to support her in eating them all. After Applejack went into a coma, she and the others went to see if she was okay, and closed the episode by saying, "That pony sure does love apples." DRESS.MOV Later, Twilight and Spike discovered that Discord returned to Ponyville, and was destroying everything. This makes her realize that they had to gather up the other ponies to locate the Elements of Harmony . Twilight went around and asked Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to help, but none of them were interested. She then decided to ask Rarity to help, and went over to her place, banging on the door and yelling for her to get her fat ass out of there. Inside, Rarity lied by saying she can't because she's entertaining family, but the nosy Twilight poked her head through the mail slot, and discovered that she was "really" keeping a sweatshop full of 30 illegal Mexican immigrants, and forcing them to make dresses. Rarity told her all about how everything she does (by whipping them and showing them posters that say "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU") is a silly family game, but she doesn't find it ethical. This makes Rarity respond by telling her that Mexicans aren't real people. Rarity later slammed the door on Twilight when she went out to bring a dress to Fluttershy, squashing her flat. SHED.MOV Even though she was mentioned in one scene, she appeared in two flashbacks. The first one had her playing spin-the-bottle with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, and the second one had her in the crowd (along with Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Cheerilee, and Big Macintosh) that was laughing at Fluttershy after she got humiliated by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie at the prom. MAGIC.MOV After Rainbow Dash was killed by Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike went over to her grave at the Ponyville Cemetery, and tried to bring her back to life by using dark magic. After she read a resurrection spell, she and Spike, unfortunately, find out that they've accidentally summoned a demon named Wolflor, who walks over to Discord, and helps him destroy Ponyville. Twilight claimed that she must've read the wrong spell, making Spike ask her if she had anymore "bright ideas." Twilight replied by saying that she's full of ideas because she's a genius (and then poops like an actual horse). Twilight then took Spike to her lab to show that she has decided to replace Rainbow with a robot called the R-Dash 5000, which is a robot lookalike of her. After activating the robot, it came to life, but then went through one of the walls of the lab to destroy Ponyville as well. After Spike gave another wisecrack, Twilight gabbed him, said that there's one more thing they haven't tried, and the both of them went back to the Cemetery to dig up the dead Rainbow Dash's grave. When they took her back to the lab, they placed her onto an operating table, and used Twilight's favorite kind of magic (similar to the movie, "Frankenstein"). After shocking Rainbow's corpse with lightning (giving her an Afro, as a result), Twilight put her ear to Rainbow's mouth, only to find out that it, of course, didn't work. She then walked out of the lab, gave Spike a shovel, and told him to bury her again. Twilight was then her bedroom, trying to write a letter to Princess Celestia. As she began writing, she tried to think about what she learned, but thought of nothing. She then threw the letter away, saying, "Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow." PARTY.MOV She and Spike tried to help Pinkie Pie with her party addiction by holding an unsuccessful intervention (also to look for the Elements). Due to Applejack being in a comma, Rarity being held hostage by her slaves, Fluttershy being locked up in the mental hospital, and Rainbow Dash being killed, it only consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon. During the intervention, Pinkie just threw up on Spike, told Twilight that she has a horse's face (being shown with an actual horse's mouth), and told everyone that her only friend was her vodka. She then started to drink it until she passed out, making Twilight reply that this could've gone better. SWAG.MOV When Twilight saw that Ponyville has turned into a complete wasteland, she looked at it sadly and sighed. Soon, the other ponies were able to get out of their situations and Rainbow Dash finally came back to life (because it was revealed that she was really in a coma). Twilight is then sadly lamenting on how everyone in Ponyville is dead, and that none of her friends (including Rainbow) wouldn't help her find the Elements of Harmony. After seein the bummed out unicorn, Rainbow felt guilty for not helping her, and tried to cheer her up by performing a sonic rainboom that reversed time by stopping at the beginning of SHED.MOV when Apple Bloom was about to get crushed. During Rainbow Dash's fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan), she uttered quite a few German phrases in amazement (in concurrence to her last name), and also helped out by summoning the Sword of the Holy Titans, which Rainbow used to slice Discord's head off. Twilight and her friends then visited Rainbow at the hospital, congratulating her for saving Ponyville (by saying that she was "wunderbar"), and was touched most of all when everyone came back together, proving that friendship really ''is magic! She is finally shown watching Applejack eating every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. She appeared watching the 2012 Bronycon with Spike and the R-Dash 5000. Opposites *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by Tara Strong, but in PONY.MOV, she is voiced by Kira Buckland, who mostly voiced her in other fanon besides PONY.MOV. *In MLP: FiM, she is smart, but in PONY.MOV, she is dumb and stupid at some points. *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists stars, but in PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of the "stick man" Blair Witch symbol. *In MLP: FiM, she is mature, but in PONY.MOV, she is immature and can sometimes use foul words. *In MLP: FiM, she knows how to write a good letter to Princess Celestia, but in PONY.MOV, she doesn't have any ideas to write it. *In MLP: FiM, she does normal magic, but in PONY.MOV, she is into dark magic. *In MLP: FiM, she is a sorcerer, but in PONY.MOV, she is also a mad scientist. *In MLP: FiM, her horn always stays the same shape, but in PONY.MOV, her horn changes shapes on occasions. *In MLP: FiM, her purple mane highlights are dark purple, but in PONY.MOV, her purple mane highlights are light purple. *In MLP: FiM, she has normal teeth, but in PONY.MOV, she has buck teeth on occasion. *In MLP: FiM, she doesn't speak foreign languages (except that the show has been dubbed in different languages such as German, vice versa), but in PONY.MOV, she once spoke in German. *In MLP: FiM she is actually very beautiful, in PONY.MOV she clearly isn't. Trivia *She is the only main character who is a girl that is actually voiced by a girl, unlike the other main characters who are girls that are voiced by men. *Twilight's last name is a reference to the Nazi officer and physician, Joseph Mengele. *The only episodes where she swears were in APPLE.MOV and DRESS.MOV. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Pride," because she admits proudly that she's a genius. *Jappleack met the actual version of Twilight when she got sent to Ponyville Prime. *The only things similar to her from both MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV are that they're both voiced by a female and have an assistant named Spike. *She, along with Spike, is the only main character who didn't suffer a misfortune in her own episode. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her Twilight Sparklestein (a fuse between Twilight Sparkle's last word of her name, and Dr. Victor Frankenstein, a mad scientist from the movie, "Frankenstein"). *Twilight's voice actress in this series, Kira "Rina-Chan" Buckland, is very good at sounding exactly like the Twilight in the actual series and has also voiced Twilight in other fan-made series and games as well. *She is one of the ponies that are shown growing a finger, along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. *Twilight appeared in every episode, except SHED.MOV (despite being mentioned and appearing in two flashbacks). *In DRESS.MOV, MAGIC.MOV, and SWAG.MOV, she can be shown with teeth similar to Timmy Turner's (a character from The Fairly Odd Parents who is also voiced by Tara Strong). *The magic aura of Twilight Sparkle in PONY.MOV (namely deep pink) is the same color as her normal counterpart's (MLP: FiM's Twilight Sparkle had deep pink magic aura, matching her cutie mark's color). *She is the youngest of the main six *She pooped in one episode. Gallery Thin rarity.PNG|Twilight Sparkle watching Applejack eat apples. Tws.png|"Dear sweet Celestia!" Twsbutt.png|Twilight Sparkle's about to poke Fluttershy's butt. Twsfs.png|Twilight trying to ask Fluttershy for help. Twsheaddoor.png|Twilight pokes her head through Rarity's mail slot. Magic rezerection speel.PNG|"I'm going to try a black magic resurrection spell." What.png|Twilight is not amused by Spike's rude comment. My favorite magic.PNG|"History is full of maniacs, my friend." Eneybody.PNG|Twilight Sparkle and Spike with Rainbow Dash's body. Twilight.png|"I don't get it." Movies lie.PNG|Twilight fails in bringing Rainbow Dash back to life. Nutin.PNG|Twilight tries to think about what she has learned. No.PNG|Twilight takes Pinkie Pie to her intervention. Amazing.PNG|Twilight and Spike watch Pinkie Pie drink her vodka. Mane4 and Spike.png|Twilight Sparkle and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Twilight Sparkle and the others visit Rainbow Dash. A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg|"I guess friendship really is magic!" APPLESagain.png|Twilight Sparkle at the end of SWAG.MOV with her friends. Tumblr m1bf6phrOv1qjqw9ko1 500.png|Twilight Sparkle in the MAGIC.MOV poster. A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.png Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland Category:Parodied Characters Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV Category:Females voiced by females Category:Animals Category:Unicorns Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased